Her soul to keep
by mafllp95
Summary: Rin and Shiemi's life have continued on into parenthood. There are a few obstacles that present themseles but Rin is determined to battle them head on


"Rin, Hinna is getting off of school soon. So you'll have hurry if want to surprise her." Shiemi called out from outside as she tended to the garden with her many little spirits. She graduated from the cram school and was a certified exorcist but she found that she belonged in the garden, mixing tonics and living out her grandmother's legacy.

Rin grinned at Shiemi while plucking an apple from the tree. He took a bite, swallowed, and then gave Shiemi a sticky kiss on the cheek. This caused the woman to smile and her cheeks to stain a light pink. Rin loved the fact that no matter how many times he kissed her, she always blushed like a bashful little girl. Shiemi had never lost her child-like wonder not even when Yukio warned her that she could be too trusting in certain situations. She simply smiled at him and said that if there was ever trouble he and Rin would not be far behind and they would protect her if she could not herself.

In truth, Shiemi was a powerful exorcist, her lack of ambition is what kept her in the middle class rank and not in the upper high class rank with her husband. Rin, had grown powerful and strong after graduating the cram school and becoming an exorcist he joined his brother legally on the field. He naturally began leading operations and demons fled when they saw the twin rebel sons of Satan. One armed with guns trained at their throats and the armed other with blue flames and fury. The twins grew closer as they worked together. The stiffness between them that had grown after the only father they ever knew passed, had slowly ebbed away. That rift almost tore them apart briefly at the news of Shimei's pregnancy.

" _How could you both be so careless? This thing could kill Shiemi just as it killed our mother." Yukio thundered at the two. They had come over to his home to deliver the news. When they arrived Shiemi was glowing with happiness now she was startled which quickly turned to anger. She stood and glared at Yukio, something she had never done._

" _We are married and are finally able to have a child. You should be happy for us, like a good brother should be. Our situation is different than your mother's, I am not be hunted down causing stress on my body, Rin is not Satan. Our child will be the grandchild of Satan but it will be given all the love in the world so that it could look pass that." Shiemi ranted. Yukio shook his head and looked sadly back at his sister-in—law. When he, at last, did marry he made sure something like his wouldn't happen by getting a vasectomy. He advised Rin to do the same but his brother always refused. Said brother has been motionless and wordless throughout the entire conversation. So Yukio turned his attention to Rin._

" _Rin, you know what the Vatican will want to do when they find out." He said quietly. Rin slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to lock on his brother's identical cobalt eyes._

" _They won't kill my child. I won't let them even think it. I will train her to harness her powers from the time she can walk. Shiemi is more skilled then even you with medical herbs and tonics, not to mention her own strength will ensure her survival of the birth." Rin explained with determination set in his eyes and their Yukio could see the spark of the blue flame. Shiemi had gasped at the mention her baby as a 'she'. Rin smiled widely at his wife and nodded._

" _We are having a girl." He said and then pointed at his head. "I can hear her as I am sure you can, Yukio." Rin said turning his head to his brother._

" _Do you think I want my niece to die? I hate that I can be fully happy for you because of what the Vatican or even other higher order demons would do." He admitted. Shiemi had thrown her arms around Rin neck and hugged him tightly with happy tears streaming down her face. Rin was glowing with pride and kissed his wife's hair. Yukio knew his pleas were falling upon deaf ears. He couldn't help feeling his heart being warmed by the sight of his brother being so happy. He vowed to protect this little family with his life from that day on._

 _When it was time to give birth, Shiemi had requested to go to her secret garden. Rin carried her down and lay her on the plush grass and kneeled next to her head. Hundreds of little forest demons came to their mistress's aid and did everything Shiemi instructed without hesitation. After four long hours a tiny girl coated in blue flames was born. Shiemi suffered mild burns but her demons were quickly applying soothing aloe and nectar on her skin. Now the baby was laid down on the grass in front of Rin who looked to Shiemi, who was exhausted but nodded earnestly._

 _Yukio had found a demon blade and had it harnessed into the shape of a dagger. Now Rin gently lay the dagger on his daughter's small body and breathed deeply. It was the candle test again, he had a life in his hands and had been entrusted not to torch it. He focused his flame to only the dagger with now gleamed a dark blue and chanted the words Suguro had painstakingly taught him. He had to swallow the fear that had welled at his throat. He had to be strong for his daughter. Rin peaked open an eye after the incantation was over. He let out the breath he was holding at the sight of the beautiful little baby staring up at him, not engulfed in blue flame. He laughed and scoped up the baby to his arms and kissed her delicate head as tears of pure joy cascaded down his face._

Now Rin watches from the outside of the fence of Hinna's elementary school. She has stepped outside and skips happily with her best friend Nintoa. Hinna's hair flows wildly in midnight waves and her glass green eyes gleam with happiness when her friend whispers something to her and causes her to throw her back and laugh. The girls are caught off guard by a group of boys seemingly waiting for them at the bottom step of the stairs.

"You should stay away from that demon, Nintoa. She may turn on you and burn you to a crisp." One with red hair taunted. Hinna flinched at the word and bowed her head low so not to meet their eyes.

"Your Dad is a freak and I think the Vatican is stupid for trusting the son of Satan." Another with brown hair said. Rin gritted his teeth and the taunts that these brats were slinging and his daughter. Nintoa glared at the boys and stood protectively in front of Hinna with her hands spread out to make the barrier larger. The boys laughed at the girl.

"Shut up, you stupid boys. You don't know about Hinna-san or her family. She is one of the sweetest people in the world and so is her mother and dad is funny and nice. You all are just too stupid to think for yourselves so you go by other stupid people's assumptions." The girl shouted causing the surrounding children to burst into laughter. The boys did not appreciate being made to look like fools. One launched a small fist at Nintoa. Hinna in two swift motions, pulled Nintoa to the side and then swung a roundhouse kick at the assailant's stomach, launching him back. Rin had to bite his lip to keep from cheering Hinna on for showing that little brat what for.

The other boys stared up in horror at the five year old grandchild of Satan and ran away. Hinna immediately turned her attention toward her friend who was staring up in awe. Nintoa hugged her friend tightly and called her something along the lines of amazing. Rin chose this moment to make his appearance by walking towards the girls. Hinna turned saw her father and grinned from ear to ear, her fangs exposed. She practically flew into her father's arms. Rin laughed and squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"Did you have fun at school today?" He asked while they walked home hand in hand. She nodded and then grinned evilly.

"Yup! I kicked this stupid boy's ass after he threatened Nin-san" She said proudly. Rin had turned so that he was facing his daughter. He made sure to have a stern look on his face. Hinna stared up at her father in confusion.

"Now Hinna, you know how Mama and Uncle Yukio feel about you fighting in public. We have a bit of an edge because of our strength." He said and Hinna frowned while turning her eyes down. Rin smiled sadly and crouched low to his daughter's level. She looked up sheepishly at him.

"But they aren't here, so I say I am proud of you for defending yourself and our friend. If those boys ever mess with you again, which I doubt they will, you let me know and I'll talk to them." He said with a wink. Hinna smiled widely and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Hey, Papa can you give me a piggyback ride like when I was little?" She asked. Rin answered by way of turning his back to her so she could hop on. While they continued the trek home Hinna plays with her father's black scruffy hair.

"Hey Papa?" Hinna asks quietly.

"Hmm"

"I just want you to know that I don't care what people say about us. You aren't a monster, you are brave and strong and I love you." She stated proudly. Rin felt his chest swell with an abundance of pride and he almost teared up at her words.

"You are what keeps me from becoming a monster, I love you too, baby." Rin admitted and his mind immediately shifted to the image of the squealing, tiny baby that lay on the plush grass on Shiemi's secret garden. Hinna had seemed so fragile at that moment but he knew now she had an innate strength inside of her. Hinna had Rin's heart in the palm of her tiny hand then as she does now. Rin only concern was his father taking advantage on the potential his granddaughter possesses. He will do everything in his power to teach her to combat him. No one is going to snuff out her life and her fire. Rin would battle all of hell to ensure that.


End file.
